


An Epic Love Story

by LeaperSonata



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ridiculous Roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/pseuds/LeaperSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Skyhold know that it is best to ignore strange noises coming from the Inquisitor's rooms. It works out better for everyone that way.</p>
<p>Sera and my Adaar, Kerahn, messing around and roughhousing and being utter dorks. Her girlfriend is the bright spot in the Inquisitor's very long days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epic Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear friend Tchy for encouraging me to polish up the seed of fluff this started from and post it!

Kerahn made a face at the door of the war room after it closed behind her, then turned to head out through the hall and the throne room to her quarters. She pasted a smile on her face and nodded genially at the people milling around, speeding up in hopes that no one would catch her before she made it to the door.

Luck was with her today. She made it through the door to the landing without issue. She shut it behind her and sagged against it for a moment, closing her eyes and letting her face relax. Her forehead hurt. Probably from furrowing her brow intently at very important little bits of metal for hours. And deciding the fate of people across Thedas that she'd never met.

Who on earth had decided that she was a good person to micromanage a continent? The weight of the expectations on her was still staggering, sometimes. She straightened up and glared at the stairs. She still had to hike the rest of the way up to her room. The privacy was nice, but she was far from needing forced into extra exercise. The Frostbacks were so _vertical_ , and Skyhold was no exception. Everything went up and down.

Kerahn opened the door and walked up the last flight into her quarters, grumbling under her breath her usual litany against the entire concept of stairs and rooms that didn't have a private entrance. As she rounded the top of the banister and stepped into the main room, her eye was caught by colors out of place on her bed. The servants were usually bizarrely stringent about making sure it was made up perfectly... she turned to get a better look at the disruption and grinned.

The covers were all rumpled out of position, and in the middle was Sera, her head towards the end of the bed and her feet propped up in the air on the headboard. She was intently reading some book.

"Any good?"

Sera let go of it with one hand, causing it to fall onto her face, and wiggled her fingers in a noncommital gesture. "Eh. It's confusing." Tossing the book aside, she rolled over onto her stomach and regarded Kerahn with a predatory gleam in her eye. "I think _you're_ much more fun." Gathering her legs under her, she sprang off of the bed and tackled her lover, her head and shoulders slamming into Kerahn's stomach and knocking her to the floor.

Kerahn landed flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her - though not as bad as it used to be when Sera pulled this stunt, since she'd found a rug shop in Val Royeaux and had a large selection shipped to Skyhold to form a thick cushioning layer over the floor. (As a side benefit, the room was also much warmer since then.)

Sera sat up and beamed down at her. Kerahn grinned back up and clapped a hand to her heart. "Darling," she panted, "You take my breath away."

Sera burst into a fit of giggles and punched her in the arm. "Stop it, Honey Tongue, you'll make me blush."

Kerahn pretended to look shocked. "An attack! In my own rooms!"

Sera contorted her face into what was probably supposed to be a sinister grimace. "Grr! Get the Inquisitor! We know her weak spot!" She yanked up Kerahn's top and started tickling her stomach.

Kerahn shrieked dramatically in between giggles, flailing ineffectually at Sera, who was exceedingly good at keeping her hands out of the way of capture. "Betrayed! Who could know my only weakness?"

Sera paused in tickling and struck a pose. "It is I, your childhood sweetheart that you left behind to go to war! You broke my heart!"

Kerahn flung a hand to her forehead. "My love! I thought you were dead!"

"I was not! I was kidnapped by the Crows! And you never came for me! For ten years, they have trained me to seek only-" Sera paused for dramatic effect, raising her hands into claws and drawing in a breath to shriek- "YOUR BLOOD!"

"Alas!" cried Kerahn. "Alack!"

Sera dropped her hands and stared at her. "A lack of what?"

Kerahn stuck her tongue out. "It's like alas again, but fancier. Shush, you're ruining my speech."

Sera rolled her eyes and went back to her 'threatening' pose, which looked like a six year old's impression of a magister.

"Woe is me!" continued Kerahn. "But wait! The wise old... dragon-mabari told me the secret to defeating a Crow!"

Sera whispered " _Dragon-mabari_ ," under her breath and shook with suppressed giggles.

"The only power that can defeat a Crow is the power of TRUE LOVE!" Kerahn sat up abruptly and knocked Sera backwards onto the floor, pinning her there with a kiss. Sera squeaked in surprise, then returned the kiss with interest.

When Kerahn pulled back to catch her breath, Sera panted "Never... 'feat... me. I... lost... heart."

Kerahn pulled open the top few clasps of her top and reached into her cleavage to mime pulling something out. "The Crows made you forget! You gave your heart to me before I left! I have kept it safe all these years!" With her other hand, she fumbled with buckles until she revealed Sera's chest, then pressed the hand 'holding the heart' down onto it triumphantly.

Sera gasped dramatically and pretended to faint for a few moments before her eyes flew open again. "Love!" she shrieked dramatically, and hurled herself sideways, toppling Kerahn off of her and rolling them both until Sera was on top again. "Your tits have restored my heart to my tits!" She kissed Kerahn enthusiastically, making short work of the rest of the clasps of Kerahn's shirt and shedding her own tunic.

"Mm." Kerahn grinned up at her. "You're beautiful."

Sera covered her face with one hand and flapped the other at Kerahn. "I said stop that!"

Kerahn caught Sera's free hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I think I was annoyed when I came up here. I can't remember why anymore." She smiled up at her love. "You're the brightest thing in my life. Thank you for reminding me I'm something more than a figurehead."

Sera blushed furiously and freed her hand to hide her face more. "Honey Tongue, you! Stop it!"

Kerahn grinned. "I'll show you honey tongue." Standing up, she lifted Sera with her, tossed her onto the bed, then jumped in after her.

 


End file.
